Runaway
by cher555
Summary: Elsa has run away from her grandma to Italy. See how her life changes... (Elsa's life today, if she were alive. My attempt at reconstructing Tea With Mussolini)


WAR WITH ELSA

"Why does everyone hate me?" Elsa Streisand asked no one in particular. She took a sip of tea.

"Because you're a rich twit and you think you're all that because your grandmother's are Cher and Barbra Streisand." replied Sarah "Sissy" James.

"_Come on_ Sissy!" Elsa said, "I'm not that bad, am I? Alex? Loretta? Rachel?" Elsa asked the other three women in the room.

"Elsa, don't worry about it. You're richer than Paul McCartney and Cher put together! I mean, your mom is Chastity Bono, even though she won't admit it, and your dad is whoever whatshisname Streisand!" Sissy said, with a hint of jealousness.

"Whoever Streisand is dead," said Alexandra Clarkson, "and Chastity refuses to call you her daughter."

"I know. Cher has had to raise me all my life." Elsa set her cup of tea on the glass coffee table the five women sat around.

"I'm not saying I hate you, I'm just saying I personally dislike you, Lady _El_sa." Loretta Castorini said tiredly.

"I think you have too much fun." Rachel Saxon murmured.

"I've had it with you guys and your tea parties and fancy gowns. I'm WAY too modern for this." Elsa dropped her cup of tea on the floor and it shattered. She knocked over the table, spilling tea on the women's two-hundred seventy-five dollar gowns.

"ELSA SARKISIAN STREISAND!" shouted a voice. Standing in the doorway was, Cher.

"Hi." Elsa said in a small voice.

"What are you doing? I don't let you come here once a week to yell at you!" Cher shouted. She walked over to Elsa and grabbed her arm furiously.

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DO THIS TO ME?" Elsa yelled, pulling her arm from Cher's strong grip. "FOR ALL I DO FOR YOU, THIS IS WHAT I GET!" she paused. "If you guys knew what I do for you, you'd want to _die _of humiliation. Even you, Cher. I don't know if this is the cruel punishment you get for helping people, being hated, then I'm going somewhere else. Like Italy of something." Elsa turned around and ran out the door.

"No! Don't go to Italy! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME THERE!" Loretta shouted.

"How come?" Cher wondered.

"My dad works for the government and I told him I hated Elsa so he said, 'If I see her, I will kick the crap out of her then throw her in jail.'"

"Do you? Hate her?" Cher asked.

"Yes, I think we all do, right girls?" Loretta looked at Alex, Sissy, and Rachel.

"Yeah, I guess so." They all replied.

"I see no reason why Elsa should be hated. She has never had a friend in her life." Cher looked at each of the women's faces as she sat down.

"Sometimes people don't like other people because of who they are related to, Cher." Rachel said. She gave Cher a look of hatefulness and loathing.

"You hate her because you hate me! What did I ever do to you? All I ever did was do my job!" Cher stood up and walked out the door without another word.

"I meant Barbra Streisand." Rachel said.

"Hey! I like Barbra!" Loretta exclaimed.

"Shut up." Sissy told her.

ONE NEW FRIEND

Elsa looked out the window of the plane. _I'm running away,_ she thought._ Let's see what they think when I'm not there to pay their bills. _She looked around, suddenly feeling alone and frightened, looking to see if she knew any of these people. She didn't.

Elsa was very nervous about starting her new life in Italy. She decided she would make new friends, get a job, and then buy a beautiful house.

Then she thought about Cher. Elsa was her only granddaughter. Cher cherished Elsa. She would give her life for Elsa. After all Cher had done for her, she was still looking forward to her new life. She felt ashamed.

Suddenly a girl her age walked up to the empty seat next to Elsa. "Hi, is anyone sitting here?" she asked politely.

"No, you can sit there." Elsa said.

"Hi, I'm Cher. Actually I'm Cherilyn." The girl said.

"Really? My grandma is Cher. The famous Cher." Elsa suddenly acknowledged how beautiful this girl was. She had piercing blue eyes and long flowing blond hair. She was tall, but not too tall. And she had the most mischievous smile Elsa had ever seen. "I'm Elsa, by the way."

"Elsa, what a pretty name. Cher is my grandma's cousin. I was named after Cher. I prefer Cherilyn most of the time. I just say Cher to impress people." Cherilyn said.

Elsa was nothing compared to this girl. Elsa had long black hair that was only wavy on the bottom half. She had dark, dark brown eyes that looked almost black. She was more short than tall, but she had long legs. Cher had always told her, "That's from Sonny's part of the family."

"Cher is such a pretty name to begin with. And it's only four letters. It sounds French." Elsa laughed.

"Elsa is such a pretty name to begin with. And it's only four letters. It sounds Italian." Cherilyn said, trying to mock Elsa.

"What are you going to Italy for?" Elsa asked.

"I am running away from my grandma." Cherilyn answered.

"So am I."

"Why would someone run away from someone like Cher?"

"_Believe_ me, she gets annoying." Elsa turned back to the window.

Cher had convinced Rachel, Loretta, and Alex to help her search for Elsa. Sissy volunteered to help. Sissy knew how much Elsa meant to Cher. The other girls, they took some convincing, (along the lines of Cher's big brown "puppy dog" eyes).

"Any evidence will help." Cher announced as the five of them searched Elsa's bedroom for clues.

"She's taken both of her cellphones, three pairs of pants, three skirts, six tops, six dresses, two thousand dollars, and her laptop." Sissy said.

"CHER! CHER! She stole your favorite dress!" Alex came running into Elsa's bedroom.

"You mean the blue one I wore on the cover of Believe?" Cher asked.

"YES!" Alex said frantically. She knew that nobody, not even Elsa was allowed to wear that dress. Cher didn't even let herself wear it anymore.

"If I ever get my hands on that girl's neck again, I'll…"

"Take it easy, Cher. It's only a dress." Loretta said.

"Only a dress. Only a dress! ONLY A DRESS?" Cher shouted. "It is not 'only a dress'!"

"

4


End file.
